


Forever and Always

by Rainsong



Series: Sorin and Willow [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: [2019-01-09] I've recently been struck by a worry that a forum I used to post fanworks on is going to disappear, so I've decided to archive what I can. This is a story I wrote about characters from our Warriors role-play, HalfClan.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Free Realms Insider on August 6th, 2011, at 6:41 pm, when I was 13 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) here: [[1]](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109174727/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/forever-always-short-story-rain-wolfheart-42062/) [[2]](https://web.archive.org/web/20190109174813/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/forever-always-short-story-rain-wolfheart-42062/index2.html)
> 
> As mentioned in the end notes:
> 
> Scorchpaw/pelt/star, his mentor, Gorsekit/Gryphonclaw, Maplekit/Manticoreheart and Greypaw/wing are my friend Rosie's characters.  
> Lionstar is my friend Ella's character.  
> Burntears, Eaglepaw/eyes/star and Firefeet were created by Wabbajack and then adopted by me (Burntears and Firefeet) and Ella (Eaglestar).  
> All other characters are mine.

"Watch me, Sorin!" Willow cried, leaping from a haybale.

"Be careful!" Sorin exclaimed. Willow landed with an 'oof!' on the hay. Their mother, Jewel, smiled weakly from her patch of sunlight.

"Willow, don't go there!" Sorin called to his sister, as she attempted to climb onto the windowsill.

"Come off it, Sorin." Willow said. "I'm being careful!"

"Sorin, let her have her fun." Jewel purred. "You're fine as long as you stay in the barn."

"See?!" Willow said, pulling herself up. "Woah! Mama, can we go outside?" she asked.

"Someday." Jewel said, resting her head on her paws. "But not now."

"Why not?" Sorin piped up.

"We will." Jewel promised, without answering Sorin's question. Her eyes drooped, and soon she was asleep.

"You know what this means?" Willow asked.

"Willow..." her brother warned. But Willow was already out the barn's window, and Sorin had no choice but to follow her. Rolling feilds of corn surrounded the farm.

"Which way do we go?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Back inside?" Sorin suggested.

"Worried furball." Willow snorted, heading to the right. Sorin followed, trotting a tail-length behind her.

"Willow, this is not a good idea..."

"Sorin, look!" Willow said, ignoring him. They had reached a line of trees. "Let's go in!" she exclaimed.

"Willow, I'm going back..." Sorin squeaked.

"Suit yourself." Willow shrugged, running into the forest. Sorin didn't want to leave her alone, but he couldn't see the barn from here. And what would their mother think? He turned around, following his own scent back. Meanwhile, Willow ventured deeper and deeper into the woods. She heard scuffling in front of her. Fearlessly, she padded through a bush. It was a squirrel. Maybe I can catch it. That'll prove to mum that it's all right out here! she thought. But as she crouched down, ready to leap, a russet blur shot past her.

"Well done, Scorchpaw. You'll be a warrior in half a moon, with hunting like that." a brown tom praised.

"That was my squirrel!" Willow complained to the tom named Scorchpaw. He had russet-red fur, a white tail-tip, black feet and ear tips and brown eyes. When he saw Willow, he dropped the squirrel and crouched into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing on HalfClan territory?"

"Now Scorchpaw, she's just a lost kit." the tom said.

"I'm not a kit!" Willow protested. Scorchpaw laughed.

"You are by the looks of it."

"Scorchpaw..." his mentor warned. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Willow, and I live at the farm over there." Willow said, flicking her tail behind her.

"Scorchpaw, bring the squirrel back to camp. I think Weaselfire and Graypaw should just be finishing their patrol, too. You can give that squirrel to Sparrowflight and her kits." the brown tom said. Scorchpaw sulked into the forest, his tail (and the dead squirrel's) dragging. The tom turned to Willow.

"Come on." he said, leading her in the opposite direction. Willow followed, sighing.


	2. Part 2

"SORIN!" Jewel screeched.

"What?!" Sorin yelled back.

"You come here right now, you miserable excuse for a cat. What's this I hear of eating while you hunted?" Jewel asked.

"But I didn't-" Sorin began.

"Oh yes you did. I found half a rabbit outside. The same one that you had caught for me and your little siblings, hmm? I suppose it just hopped away?" Jewel said, narrowing her eyes. Her belly bulged with kits, and she had trouble standing up straight.

"I didn't do it!" Sorin repeated.

"Leave my sight." Jewel hissed. "You are to never come back here."

"Mum, don't." Willow pleaded.

"Oh, you want to go, too? Both of you, get out." she said. Willow, shocked, was pushed out of the barn. Sorin stood up, shaking the dust from his pelt. They both looked at the windowsill, where Jewel sat.

"And don't come back!" she said. With that, she leapt down. Willow and Sorin looked at eachother.

"Where do we go now?" Willow asked. Since their kit days, she had become the timid one, while Sorin had begun taking more risks.

"I'm going into the village. There are cats there- and plenty of upwalkers to take in a stray." Sorin said.

"But there are monsters... And dogs!" Willow cried.

"Then don't come." Sorin shrugged, walking into the dried cornstalks. The plants quivered for a moment, then became still. Willow considered running after him, but her brother was stubborn. So, she followed the well-worn path she had made to the forest. She had never entered it again, not since she ran into Scorchpaw and his mentor, and that unlucky squirrel, but she liked to sit on the edge and watch it. It calmed her. Today, she decided to go in. Perhaps she could find Scorchpaw again. She found that she could remember the path she had trodden- but she was much bigger now, so she didn't fit in the same places she used to. Eventually, she came to a scent line. A tom was hunting nearby. She sat, hiding behind a bush, watching him as he caught a rabbit. The rabbit dangling from his jaws, he looked over at her.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." Willow replied. He had sandy fur, with brown tabby stripes, and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Willow. You?"

"Barleyfoot." he replied.

"Do you know a Scorchpaw?" Willow asked. Barleyfoot stared at her for a moment.

"You mean Scorchpelt? Yeah. Why?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I met him... About 6 moons ago. I just, um, left my barn. I was wondering if he could help me find a den or something."

"Listen, if you're coming from the farm, the forest isn't for you. But head north-west, and you'll find plenty of open territory by the lake."

"Will you take me there?" Willow asked.

"First I need to bring my prey back to camp." Barleyfoot said. Willow nodded.

"Can I come?" she asked. Barleyfoot shrugged, picked up his rabbit and led the way into the forest. After a short trek, they emerged into a clearing. A tall rock stood at the opposite end, where a golden tom was sunning himself.

"That's Lionstar." Barleyfoot explained. "My leader. Over there is the warrior's den... And that's Echomist's den." he added, as a pretty, speckled gray she-cat padded out of a cleft, herbs in her jaws. She padded into a clump of woven branches, where the mewling of kits could be heard.

"Burntears must be having her kits." Barleyfoot said, dipping his head to a white tom who padded into the den after Echomist.

"Oh, can I see?" Willow asked. Barleyfoot shrugged, placing his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. They both walked into the nursery. A she-cat lay, with two kits at her side.

"Gorsekit and Maplekit." she said, smiling. The white tom passed his tail over his kits, as two toms, younger than Barleyfoot, watched.

"Hey, Eaglepaw. Let's go see them!" the closest one to them said. A white-and-brown tom padded up to his little brothers, followed by the one who had spoken.

"Come on, let's go find you that den." Barleyfoot said. Willow remembered why she had come here. Barleyfoot led her out of camp, through the forest, to the river, across a bridge and towards the lake. All the while, he was silent.

"Here." he finally said, when they found a tree with big roots by the bank. It had a den inside, the perfect size for a young she-cat, with room to stretch. Willow peered inside.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"No problem. Well, I'd better dash. See you." he replied, and with a flick of his tail he was gone.


	3. Part 3

"And that's StarClan." Barleyfoot said.

"It's beautiful." Willow sighed. "Shouldn't you be going back? It's almost dawn."

"It's OK. It's not the first time I get into trouble." he shrugged.

"Really?" Willow said sarcastically. "I recall Scorchstar giving you apprentice duties for half a moon after you snuck out of camp and got yourself stuck-"

"Don't say it." Barleyfoot growled.

"In a bush." Willow finished. "Weaselfire had to pull you out."

"I remember it vaguely." Barleyfoot snarled. Even though he was only a year older than him, Weaselfire was already more irritating than the worst elder.

"Well I remember it. Well." Willow purred.

"You remember everything." her mate chuckled, passing his tail over her bulging belly. "You know, you should have Echomist check you." he added.

"Fine. I'll come to the camp with you today." Willow sighed. He had been pestering her to come with him again. She heaved herself up, and Barleyfoot followed. They took his usual route: around the lake and through the forest. When they arrived in camp, Gooseface and Weaselfire were the only ones awake. They sat outside Lionstar's den, clearly waiting to join the dawn patrol. Scorchpelt padded out of the warriors' den.

"Barleyfoot." he said sleepily. "Lionstar wanted a word with you. Now, Gooseface, you can lead the hunting patrol..." the deputy said, setting up patrols as cats woke up. When everyone was gone, Barleyfoot went to speak with Lionstar. Willow was left alone in the clearing with Scorchpelt.

"You're Barleyfoot's mate, right?" he said, padding over. She dipped her head.

"Yes. And the last time I spoke to you, you had just stolen my squirrel." Willow laughed.

"That was you? Wow." Scorchpelt laughed. Barleyfoot padded out of Lionstar's den glumly.

"Scorchpelt, he wants to see you. Something about Greywing?"

"Gotta run!" Scorchpelt said, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked her mate.

"Lionstar said I'm spending too much time with you. I- I have to stay in camp for a moon."

"What about our kits?!" Willow asked. He sighed.

"I just pray I'll be there to meet them."


	4. Part 4

"WILLOW!" Barleyfoot yelled. "RUN!" Willow, terrified, picked up the small brown kit and ran towards the forest, her pelt dripping with rainwater. She couldn't bear to look as she heard the fox chomp. She turned around to see a red blur shoot past. Followed by a gray one. And a white one. Within a heartbeat, the fox was running for the hills, and Scorchstar, Weaselfire and Gooseface were victorious. Willow ran to her mate.

"Willow..." he croaked. Rain splashed his face.

"Barleyfoot..." she sobbed.

"Rain." he said. Willow looked at the tiny brown kit, who opened her eyes at that precise moment.

"She has your eyes." Barleyfoot said, smiling softly. Indeed, the kit had Willow's bright green eyes. Barleyfoot closed his blue ones for the last time, an echo of a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry." Scorchstar said softly. He had become leader not a quarter moon ago. Gooseface picked up the kit, and Weaselfire padded behind them, carrying Barleyfoot's body. Scorchstar led the way.

"Rain. That's what he named her." Willow said, looking at her kit. As the grim patrol padded back to camp, the fox stood on a hill, glaring at them. She would have her revenge.  
At the HalfClan camp, Weaselfire placed Barleyfoot's body in the middle of the clearing. Shocked faces came to see their deputy, his mate and newborn daughter. Scorchstar leapt onto the highrock.

"I say these words before StarClan, so the spirit of Barleyfoot may hear and approve of my choice. Burntears will be the new deputy."

"Burntears." the Clan echoed sadly. The she-cat Willow recognized from the nursery many moons ago smiled weakly. Her sons sat next to her, flicking their tails. Scorchstar leapt off the highrock and padded over to Willow.

"You can stay in the nursery as long as you'd like." he said.

"Thank you." Willow said, dipping her head.

"What's your kit's name?"

"Rainkit." Willow said. "She's a Clan cat now."


	5. Part 5

Willow padded out of camp. She would catch that fox if it was the last thing she did. Which it would be. She reached the place where Barleyfoot had died, her heart breaking with every step. A red flash came through the bushes. The fox, the same one who had killed her mate, had unfinished buisness.

"So. You came back." she hissed.

"It ends here." Willow said, narrowing her eyes. She pounced. It was a bloody fight, but eventually the fox was victorious. Willow lay at her feet.

"No." Rainpaw gasped. She had followed her mother all this way. The fox scoffed, and left Willow there, gasping for breath.

"Mom." Rainpaw said.

"Rainpaw..." Willow croaked. "Why did you follow?"

"I was worried about you." Rainpaw said, her eyes full of tears.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm safe now."

"But you won't be here anymore! Who will I have left?"

"Scorchstar. Greywing. Echomist."

"But they're not the same. I want you to be with me." Rainpaw croaked.

"Rainpaw... Look at me... I will be with you. Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL END NOTES
> 
> THE END.
> 
> Jewel was created by me for this story  
> Wilow belongs to me  
> Sorin belongs to me  
> Scorchpaw/pelt/star belongs to Rosierulez  
> Scorchpaw's mentor was created by Rosierulez for 'Greywing Speaks'  
> Sparrowflight was created by me for this story  
> Barleyfoot belongs to me  
> Lionstar belongs to Ella Sparkleflower  
> Echomist was created by me for this story  
> Burntears belongs to Wabbajack  
> Gorsekit (Gryphonclaw) belongs to Rosierulez  
> Maplekit (Manticoreheart) belongs to Rosierulez  
> Eaglepaw (Eaglestar) belongs to Ella Sparkleflower  
> Eaglepaw's brother (Firefeet) belongs to me  
> Weaselfire belongs to me  
> Gooseface belongs to me  
> Greypaw/wing belongs to Rosierulez  
> Rain/kit/paw (Rainears) belongs to me


End file.
